Shipping One-Shots
by Mistress Soul
Summary: A crack fic dedicated to short one shots about crack ships. Now playing: Danny finally confesses to his one true love...
1. Lonely Dracula

Danny was bored. Ghost activity was low, and he was just staring blankly at his computer with Sam and Tucker having similar bored expressions.

Suddenly, an epiphany hit Tucker. "Wait, I know! We can spy on Vlad!"

Sam punched Tucker in the elbow, resulting in an "Ow!". "Are you crazy?! How are we going to spy on him without getting caught? This just has bad idea written all over it."

"Trust me, Sam. A man's got his ways." Tucker says with a grin. And so, they began to plot...

 **Several hours later...**

Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting in front of the computer screen.

"Alright, turn it on, Tuck." Danny said, and Tucker complies. A wide big screen suddenly pops up, showing Vlad in his giant mansion, with his...cat?

"Ahahahaha! This is rich! He actually got a cat!" Danny starts laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach.

" _Oh, Maddie,"_ _The Vlad on the screen says, "You're the only one who could ever possibly understand me."_

"He named his cat after your mom? Wow, he is one messed up dude." Tucker says.

"Fruitloop, you mean." Danny corrected.

 _He receives a meow in response._

" _Oh, you're hungry? Not to worry, I will feed you." Vlad says, shifting to his ghost form as he invisibly flew off to grab some food._

 _He quickly returns with a plate of wet cat food._

" _Here you go, my dear." Vlad says, shifting back into visibility and reverting back to human._

 _The cat eagerly begins eating their food._

 _Vlad sighs. "You're the only one who can ever hope to understand me. Even Danny Phantom, the only other one of my kind besides his pathetic clone, doesn't understand me the way you do."_

"Pathetic clone?" Danny hisses angrily. He is shushed by Tucker and Sam.

" _And Maddie doesn't yet realize her undying love for me." Vlad says dramatically._

"My mother will never love that creep!" Danny growls. He is once again shushed.

" _But you..." Vlad suddenly pulls out a box from nowhere and opens it as he gets down on one knee. "Maddie the cat, will you marry me?"_

 _Maddie the cat looks confused._

 _Vlad reaches out to give the cat a passionate kiss, puckering his lips, but instead, he yelps in pain as the cat hisses and scratches him. Vlad begins to cry as the cat runs off._

" _NO! MADDIE! MY ONE TRUE LOVE!" Vlad bellows melodramatically. "I AM FOREVER ALONE, JUST LIKE THE MEME!"_

Tucker shuts off the feed.

Danny, Sam and Tucker fall on the floor, holding their stomach's trying to contain their laughter.

"E-Even t-the cat d-doesn't want him!" Danny squeaks out.

"I almost feel bad for the man. Getting rejected by even his own cat. Man." Sam says, but then gets a devilish smirk. "I have an idea."

A couple minutes later, making quick work of photoshop, a Forever Alone meme with Vlad's head (in ghost mode) on top has been printed out with a bold red "REJECTED" on the bottom.

* * *

 **I was looking at a Danny Phantom shipping list, and while I found some very strange ones, I couldn't find one with Vlad and his cat. And I knew that had to change. My uncreative shipping name for Vlad/Cat is Lonely Dracula because I'm not very creative. I am sorry if this ship already exists.**


	2. Cream Soup

Danny had been in an explainable good mood that day, even when Skulker attacked him on the way to school, even when the Box Ghost showed up during class, and even when Dash slammed him into his own locker. The grin never fell off his face.

Not that Sam and Tucker didn't want their friend to be happy. It was just very, very rare to see him actually smile nowadays. Especially like this.

So after the bell rung, Sam and Tucker cornered Danny and said, "Spill."

Danny, of course, was still grinning like an idiot. "I confessed to my one true love today."

Sam's expression immediately turned horrified. He didn't really think Valerie, the trigger-happy ghost hunter or Paulina, the shallow witch, was his one true love, right? Sam began to start cursing herself for never confessing.

Tucker had a similar expression. "What? I thought Sam was your one true love!"

Danny had the nerve to laugh. "No no, Sam is just a really good friend. Here, let me tell you how it happened."

* * *

 _His parents were out to chase the Box Ghost, Jazz was studying at the Library, and Danny finally had some time to himself._

 _"Finally, this is when I can confess." He said aloud, whipping out some red roses. "I have always loved you since the day we met. Will you please be my girlfriend?"_

 _The thermos shook in his hands slightly, almost dropping to the floor._

 _Danny beamed, interrupting the shake as a yes. "Thank you so much! I will make sure that you have the best first date of your life!"_

 _The thermos didn't respond. He then proceeded to kiss the thermos while running out of his room in happiness._

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Danny said dreamily, while Sam and Tucker were flabbergasted.

"Dude...you're joking, right?" Tucker asked, certain that his friend was insane otherwise.

"Why would I joke about such an important matter?"

Tucker seriously started to question why he was friends with him, while Sam was still flabbergasted that she was beaten to the punch by a thermos. The Fenton Thermos. An inanimate object.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vlad was looking horrified as he watched through the cameras he secretly installed in the Fenton's house.

"Why, Daniel, why?"

* * *

 **And that wraps it up for the Cream Soup pairing, which is basically a Danny/Thermos ship. It already existed, so I can't claim credit for it, but I couldn't resist not writing something about it. I wonder what devious ship I will write about next? Hmm...**


End file.
